


Gardening Adventures

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Wanda and the Reader are roommates and are both starting to get a little stir crazy being stuck at home. Reader finds a outdoor project to keep them occupied.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Gardening Adventures

“I can not stand to be cooped up in this house any longer” You whined, tossing your book onto the coffee table. 

“I know how you feel,” Wanda agreed. “But there’s a pandemic, so you are not going to go anywhere.” 

“Well we need to find something else to do, other than reading and watching tv. While I have been getting through lots of my books and watchlist, I might just become this couch.”

Wanda laughed at that, rolling her eyes at how dramatic you were being. “It’s only been 2 weeks. I don’t think you need to worry about becoming our couch.”

“Any longer and I think I will” You argued, which just made her shake her head. You stood up and stretched. You were determined to find something to do that did not involve sitting, or staying in one place for that matter. 

“Why are you just wandering around the house?” Wanda asked you, after watching you moving about the house aimlessly. 

“I am trying to find a project to work on.” You told her, “I’ve seen people cleaning out rooms, or working on house projects they had been avoiding, think it’s a good way to use up some energy.”

“That would be a great idea, if we had anything that actually needed worked on.” Wanda gave you a sympathetic look. 

“I know,” You whined. You were about to give up when your eyes caught sight of your backyard. It could really use some help. Specifically the gardens and the shed. “I got it!”

“What?” Wanda asked, turning her head to follow where your eyes had landed. 

“Our backyard looks awful! Come on, it needs a good spring cleaning, and it can give us some night fresh air, while still staying in.” You explained, a hopeful look in your eyes. You were capable of doing it yourself but you wanted to do it with Wanda. You weren’t sure it was possible to spend so much time with one person, and not get tired of them but you found that you were enjoying every second with Wanda. Even if it was just sitting together reading different books, you were happy to know she was there. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Wanda smiled at how excited you seemed. No way was she going to turn you down. She set down her own book and got out of her chair. “Let’s get started”

Your grin only grew. You were quick to put on some shoes and a sweatshirt before heading outside with Wanda right behind you. 

“Where do we start?” Wanda asked you looking at the yard. 

“I think we should start with picking up all these sticks.” Your neighbor had an old oak tree, and over the winter, the snow pushed a lot of the smaller twigs into your yard. “We can start a pile here, maybe we can make ourselves a cute little fireplace!”

“Woah, don’t go planning too much” Wanda chuckled at your excitement. She bent down and started to gather sticks. 

“Well we have the time.” You said, starting to pick up sticks as well. The two of you worked quickly and effectively, it wasn’t long before all the sticks were in one pile. 

“I think we should just throw them over the fence. They’re his sticks, he should have to deal with them.” Wanda said once you were done. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t feel like pissing off our neighbor.” You shook your head.

“He already hates us. I think he thinks we’re dating and does not approve.” Wanda informed you. 

You laughed at that, but felt a slight pull in your chest. You had to admit to yourself that you wouldn’t be complaining if that really was true. “Well if that’s a reason for disliking us, maybe I have a better place we can shove these sticks!” 

“(y/n)!” Wanda scolded you, getting your train of thought. 

“Oh like you don’t agree” You raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, I definitely do, but I wasn’t going to say it!” She laughed.  
“Well I have no problem telling him to fuck off!” You yelled the last two words in the direction of his house. 

Wanda stepped over to you and tried to cover your mouth with her hand. “Stop!” She laughed though as her hand still covered your mouth. After a second you decided to stick your tongue out since she didn’t pull away. “Ew! You just licked me!” She pulled her hand away with a look of disgust. 

You just laughed, “You wouldn’t move your hand!” 

“You’re nasty” Wanda said, wiping her hand off on her pants. 

“You know it” You winked at her. You noticed a slight blush form on her cheeks and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Alright what’s next?” Wanda asked quickly. 

“How about you rake the leaves up, and I look through the shed to see what all we have and what we might need to pick up?” You suggested. 

“Sounds good!” Wanda agreed. You both headed to the shed. You grimaced at the mess that was in front of you but quickly found the rake and handed it to Wanda. 

“Looks like this needs to be cleaned out a bit,” Wanda commented, taking the rake from you. 

“Yeah, majorly.” You sighed, “I’ll start there, can’t figure out what we have if I can’t see half the stuff in here.”

“Have fun.” Wanda chuckled walking away. 

“You’re gonna have to help once you finish raking!” You called after her. 

“Who knows how long that will take!” She called back. 

“Not that long.” You stuck your head out at her and glared. You then got to work. Trying to sort and organize things. You really hadn’t gotten far, working in the small space. 

“Alright what can I do to help?” Wanda said standing at the door, leaning against the rake. You smiled at the site. 

“Um, I am thinking taking everything out is the best method.” You told her with a sheepish look. She sighed, looking up at the sky, “Well I guess I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“See! We’ll make it fun!” You smiled. 

“I’m sure we will,” She said sarcastically, but stepped into the shed anyway. She started to grab some stuff and carry it out. 

“I think it’ll be best if we make areas based on what stuff is” You suggested. 

“Smart!” Wanda agreed, dividing up what she had in her arms. This process wasn’t easy but it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You both moved in and out of the shed, working quickly. You would occasionally argue over what something was categorized as but it usually was resolved easily enough. 

“Alright that’s everything!” You told her. “Now we need to figure out the best way to put it all back.”

Wanda stepped into the shed, looking around trying to come up with the best idea. “Well I think if we start with the rake and shovel and put them in this bucket.”

“That’s a good spot” You agreed, stepping out and grabbing them. You continued this method, finding the best places to put each item. You had decided you needed to buy a few storage bins for some of the smaller things, but you had found them some boxes for the time being. 

“I think we’re finished!” You smiled when you looked out and nothing was left in the yard. 

“Thank god!” Wanda let out a happy sigh. 

“And look how great it looks!” You smiled. “Just need to get some stuff to make it really nice!” 

“We really did do a good job!” Wanda agreed when she took another look. 

“Now let’s go get some food!” You said pulling Wanda out of the shed and into the kitchen. 

~~~  
“Alright! So I have a full list of everything we need for the yard! You got the grocery list?” You asked Wanda. 

“Yep, Got it all loaded into the app so we can do curbside pickup.” She told you. 

“Perfect!” You smiled, “Oh I wonder if I can do that with Lowes?” 

“Check their website.” She shrugged. You did just that, “Alright if you drive I get this put into their website so we can avoid as many people as possible.”

“Alright, well let’s go” She grabbed her keys and you followed after her. You made sure to get everything in your cart and order it for pick up. 

“We can pick up our order now without having to go in!” You informed Wanda as she was pulling up to the grocery store. “Though I do feel bad about them having to carry the bricks.” 

“Why did you buy bricks?” Wanda gave you a questioning look. 

“I told you, I want a fireplace!” She just rolled her eyes at you. 

“Thank you!” You thanked the worker who loaded your car. “Have a great day!”

You two then headed towards Lowes, ready to get everything you needed to get your yard looking good. 

“Did you forget we have to unload all this?” Wanda asked you as she pulled out of Lowe’s parking lot. 

“Well we needed all of it.” You defended. 

“You bought two small trees.” Wanda said exasperated.

“Yeah so we can leave branches in Hank’s yard.” 

“In like 30 years!” She told you. “We probably won’t even be living in this house in 30 years!”

“Why not? It’s a perfect little house.” You shrugged your shoulders. 

“Cause you’re probably going to find some pretty girl and she’s going to whisk you away and you’ll follow her wherever she asks.”

“First, I would never just leave my favorite girl behind, and second, I am not a pushover in a relationship!” You told Wanda. What you didn’t tell her, is that you would want her to whisk you away. 

“Sure you’re not” Wanda chuckled. “Alright well either way, let’s get these trees planted.”

“Let’s go!” You smiled, jumping out of the car and starting to take in the groceries first. 

“I’ll put the groceries away, if you work on the backyard stuff.” Wanda offered.  
“Somehow I think you’re getting the better end of that deal, but fine” You agreed reluctantly. 

“I’m not the one who bought bricks.” She stated. You sighed, but went out and started carrying everything to the back yard. Wanda came out as you were grabbing the last thing. 

“You couldn’t have timed that better.” You huffed jokingly. 

“Oh I’ve been just standing there watching, waited til I knew you were done” Wanda joked along. 

You rolled your eyes. “Well let’s get to gardening!” Wanda nodded and you both headed to the back yard. You got to work, getting the garden area ready to plant the flowers and trees you had bought. You spend the afternoon happily playing in the soil with Wanda, teasing each other, enjoying the sun. 

“Alright I think that’s good for today!” You sighed satisfied at the work you’ve done. 

“It’s looking really good!” Wanda agreed. 

“And we didn’t even get that dirty!” You smiled at your success of not being covered in dirt. You missed the devilish look in Wanda’s eyes after you had said that. What you didn’t miss was her hand covered in dirt, hitting your face, and running down your neck and onto your shirt. 

“Wanda!!” You yelled, your jaw dropped open. She was quick to get up and start to run away laughing. You quickly chased after her, but she made it to the back door before you. She made a show of locking the door on you and sticking out her tongue at you. 

You still tried to make the door budge but it wouldn’t open. “Wanda! Open this door!” 

“Not going to happen!” She yelled through the glass. You glared at her. You thought about running around the house to the front door but wasn’t sure if you’d make it before she did. 

“I promise not to retaliate” You promised her, hoping she would give in. 

“Sure you won't” She knew you better then that. You decided it was your only option to go for the front door. You knew if you started to run right away she would catch on too quickly so you made a big commotion of sighing and backing away from the door. 

“Fine. You win, I’ll just stay out here.” You started to walk away slowly, as soon as you were slightly out of sight you made a run for it. As soon as you reached the door, you grabbed the handle and started to push it open. Wanda made it to the door just then and slammed her body against it. But you had been prepared and she didn’t get the door fully shut. “Just let me in!” You were pushing your full body weight into the door, and it seemed that Wanda’s feet were slipping. As soon as there was enough room, you pushed yourself into the door. When you made it through, the momentum made Wanda fall onto her ass. 

You burst out laughing. “Guess that’s pretty good payback.” 

“Oh shut up.” Wanda pouted, but you offered her your hand to pull her up on her feet. “Thanks”

“Well now I am inside again, I am going to clean myself up.” You said with a chuckle. 

“If you don’t take too long you can help with dinner,”

“I’ll be quick” You winked at her and headed to your room to take a quick shower and get changed.

You and Wanda were back to working in the backyard after lunch the next day. You were both enjoying the fresh air and being busy. 

“What are we going to do once we finish?” Wanda pondered while helping you start to lay the bricks for the firepit. 

“Make smores and drink wine?” You told her with a smile. 

“I just mean we are still going to be stuck in the house and we are almost finished with the project.” 

“Guess we’ll just have to find something else to occupy our time.” You said. 

“Guess so.” She sounded sad. It might sound bad, but it made you smile knowing she was sad this time was ending. You were really enjoying doing something together, not just the productivity this project created. You were just glad it seemed like she did too. You both continued to work for a while, humming along to the music you had playing. 

“Looks like it might rain soon.” Wanda said looking up at the darkening sky. 

“Nonsense. The weather said nothing about rain.” You refused to look up, you were almost finished and you planned on starting a fire once you were done. 

“I don’t think mother nature really cares what the news said.” Wanda chuckled at you. 

“Well we’re almost done, then we can go inside.” You huffed finally looking up at the sky. You made sure to finish the last few bricks quickly. “There done!” 

You and Wanda both stood up but as soon as you did, the sky suddenly opened up in a downpour. At the same time, your music switched to one of your favorite songs. 

Wanda was rushing to head inside and you quickly followed her but with a different plan. You grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards you with a chuckle. Wanda gave you a confused look as she bumped into your chest. “I love the rain, and this is my favorite song! Dance with me!’

“We’re going to get sick!” Wanda worried. 

“We won’t, just dance” You wrapped your arms around her neck pulling her closer and started to dance. She laughed at you but her hands fell onto your waist and soon she was dancing with you. 

You looked up at her and as soon as your eyes locked you felt your chest tighten. You were so close, and somehow she looked amazing soaking wet. You didn’t give yourself time to think, you just leaned up and closed the distance between you. The kiss was tentative, and when Wanda didn’t respond right away, you pulled away. 

“Sorry, I-” You started to apologize, but Wanda cut you off with her lips crashing onto yours desperately. You instantly melted into the kiss, your arms tightening around her neck. Hers pulling you even closer. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long” She said breathlessly. 

“Me too” You admitted, your forehead resting on hers. 

“Now can we go inside before we catch a cold?”

“Fine, only because it’s not the best time to be getting sick.” You said, letting Wanda lead you into the house, and out of your wet clothes.


End file.
